Koi Da PANIKKU! It's Love PANIC!
by Sakurako Yume
Summary: Y/M fluff! They sing a lil' duet! (blame the devious plan of Saago & Kutal & moi! ^_~) Just something silly i came up with when i was bored... R/R, onegai! it's my 1st Shinzo fic!


Disclaimers:  
  
Hiya! This is my first song-fic and my first Shinzo fic. but, also something I put together while being bored in English class. *pouts* Yume hate homework.  
  
^_^  
  
Anyway!  
  
The Shinzo characters do not belong to me and neither does the song, which is the opening OAV song to Ranma 1/2. It would probably help if you listened to the TV version while reading this. it fits better than the full version.  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
KEY:  
  
"blah." = talking  
  
blah = thoughts  
  
~"blah"~ = singing  
  
*blah* = actions  
  
{blah} = translations  
  
(muwahaha blah!) = any authors notes or side notes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Koi da. PANIKUU! {It's love. PANIC!!}  
  
By: Sakurako Yume  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was a normal traveling day for Yakumo-tachi, as it was every other day.  
  
Mushra was busy complaining about something.  
  
Saago was grumbling.  
  
Kutal was thinking about food.  
  
The kittens were fooling around.  
  
And Hakuba was just quiet and cruising along.  
  
Yakumo, on the other hand, was humming a song.  
  
. . . And she had been all morning, which earned strange looks from Mushra.  
  
. . . And she was thinking about something.  
  
. . . or. . . someone. . .  
  
Slowly, her gaze turned to the fire enterran floating close-by, watching him as he gave a cute little pout at losing in the name calling-game he'd started, admiring his form (he had a growth spurt for the purpose of this story, mind you). He frowned at the other two, who were still insulting each other over something she didn't catch, before he noticed her staring.  
  
He blushed and looked away.  
  
She blushed and looked forward.  
  
Silence suddenly took over.  
  
The two other enterrans were grinning widely as they looked between the two, and the kittens were just confused.  
  
Why does she keep staring at me like that? Mushra pondered, not aware of just HOW red his face was. Do I have something on my face?  
  
Oh, jeez, he caught me staring at him! Yakumo mentally smacked herself several times, glaring defiantly at so invisible point beyond her vision. Baka baka BAKA! {Stupid}  
  
"Yakumo-san?" Hakuba snapped her out of her thoughts. "Daijoubu? {Are you alright?}"  
  
"Nani?{What?} Oh, hai{Yes}." she mumbled. Just peachy keen considering Mushra caught me staring. . .   
  
"Ne, Yaku-chan!" A widely grinning earth enterran came up beside her. "Maybe we should stop and rest here. Haku-chan looks tired."  
  
"Tired?" The machine replied, confused. "But, I'm no-"  
  
Saago clamped his hands over his mouth and gave his own all-knowing smile up to the girl. He craned the machine's strained head up to face her, still having a hold on its mouth.  
  
"Hai, see just how serious it is? Very dangerous. we have to let him recharge!"  
  
Uh. . . Ok. . ." she blinked at their strange behavior. "We'll stop here then. . ."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Before long, the sun was starting to set a little .  
  
.and the entire time they were there before that, Yakumo had not heard one insulting peep from neither cat nor water enterran to the fire enterran. They would've normally set off Mushra in to a fit an hour ago, but it was still quiet after they had eaten.  
  
Something was up. . . she had a vague idea of what it was. . .  
  
. . . but, pursuing it would probably prove pointless 'cause Mushra already noticed and he was already going to find out.  
  
"Hey! You guys!" He stomped over to the two huddled fellow Enterrans.  
  
They jumped when he and approached, but still had those 'we-know-something- you-don't-know smiles on their faces. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
  
"What are you guys up to?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. . ." Saago replied innocently.  
  
You could practically see the halo above his head.  
  
"I'll be back. . . I'm going to go put the kittens to be in Hakuba now. . ."  
  
Saago walked over to the tuckered out cats, who were napping on the ground, and picked them up. He placed them in to the shutdown Hakuba's cockpit, closed the window and started pushing the machine in to some foliage so they would be protected.  
  
While he was busy with that, Mushra was busy staring down the cat (or trying to, anyway.)  
  
"Kutal. . . seriously, what are you up to?  
  
"Nothing! Honto! {really}" Kutal smirked. "Just that Saago and I were coming up with a plan to leave you an-"  
  
"KUTAL!" Saago popped up in time, stuffing an unusually large fish in the cat's mouth, effectively shutting him up. "I need you to go help me find some. . . uh, um. . ." he snaps his fingers. "Fish!"  
  
"Fish?" Mushra blinked. "But, you just gave him a la-"  
  
"Well, uh. he needs more!" ^_^;; He sweatdropped, laughing sheepishly. "For the stew! Tomorrow! Yeah, that's it. . . tomorrow!"  
  
"Uh. . . ok. . ."  
  
"Good! We'll be back!" Saago drags the protesting cat away from the camp sight and they disappear in to the darkness, leaving the two alone.  
  
Silence. . . again. . .  
  
He coughed.  
  
"Um. . ." she started.  
  
He looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Gomen nasai {Sorry} about staring at you like that. . ."  
  
"It's no big deal. . ." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
". . . ne, Yaku-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"About that song you were humming all morning. . ."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well. . . I've heard it before. . . I know it."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Hai. . ."  
  
". . . will you sing it?"  
  
"Me?! NO WAY!!"  
  
(Song start!)  
  
Yakumo: "Onegai{Please?}?"  
  
Mushra: "Iie{No}."  
  
Yakumo: "Onegai onegai?"  
  
Mushra: "Nope."  
  
Yakumo: "Ooooonnnnnneeeeegggggaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?" *Widens her blue eyes to the size of saucers in the standard, sad puppy-dog look*  
  
Mushra: "EEP!" *Averts eyes, trying to avoid looking in to the large, wide, innocent pools of crystal*  
  
There was NO way he was going to fall for that. No way.  
  
Then. . .   
  
Yakumo: ^_^*smile* ~"Yoku hareta nichi-youbi."~ {All dressed up to go out on a Sunday.}  
  
Mushra: *blink*  
  
Yakumo: *Points up to the clear sky* ~"Oshare wo shite o-dekake."~ {Sky is blue, sun is bright. . . it's a date day.}  
  
Mushra: *Bursts out* ~"Iwanai wa, *turns to her* Ienai wa! Anata ga suki nante. . ."~ *Crosses arms stubbornly* {Not gonna say it,} {Can't make me say it! No way I'm gonna let you have your way. . . }  
  
*Yakumo smiles cutely, walking up to stand next to him*  
  
Yakumo: ~"Kirawaretakunai no ni. . . *taps his nose* Sunao ni narenai dake. . ."~ {Even though I don't want you to hate me. . . } {When you say "It's okay" and look at me. . . }  
  
*Mushra blushes redder than a beet and does his best to scowl at her, but fails*  
  
Mushra: ~"Yasashisa ni, amaechau. . . *to himself* Seikaku naosanakya. . ."~ {The love don't faze me, It's the world that's crazy. . . } {It's something I gotta work on. . . }  
  
Yakumo: *giggling* ~"Douse kitto watashi guuzen yosootte. . ."~ {You know here's how it goes - you and me, we'd meet on the street and then. . . }  
  
Mushra: *Blushes deeper* ~"'Nani shitenno!' Nante iisou!"~ {I'd say "outa my way!" I don't know how you can confuse me so!}"~  
  
Yakumo: *walks a bit away, turns around to face him* ~"Dakedo kyou wa sora mo umi no aosa de."~ {But hey maybe today with the waves so blue, I can be true to you}  
  
*Mushra gets hit with random bucket of water.*  
  
Mushra: _# *glares at a specific tree*  
  
Yakumo: ^_^:: *sweatdrop* ~"Futto? sunao ni naresou. . ."~ {Who knows? Maybe I'll say the word "love". . . }  
  
*Mushra perks up and looks at her in shock, stuttering*  
  
Mushra: O_o;;; "Ya. ya ya ya ya yaaaa-ya."  
  
*Yakumo smiles at him*  
  
Yakumo: ^_~ *wink* ~"Uke-tomete hoshii no yo kiss wo. . ."~ {Gonna kiss you now, hold you now, this is love we've found. . . }  
  
Mushra: O_O;;;;;; *gulp*  
  
Yakumo: *sighs wistfully* ~"Yume no naka de ii. . ."~ {Even if it's just in my dreams. . . }  
  
Mushra: *meekly* ~"Dakishimete hoshii no ni watashi. . ."~ {C'mon hold me now, real tight now, let me show you how. . . }  
  
Yakumo: ~"Egao umakunai no."~ {Fine I say, have your way. . . I love you!}  
  
Mushra: ". . . wha?"  
  
*She sits down Indian style and motions for him to sit next to her.*  
  
Yakumo: ~"Uke-tomete agetai no Kiss wo. . ."~ {C'mon kiss me now, no words now, it's just us for now. . . }  
  
Mushra: *under his breath, blushing furiously* ~"Ai ga afure-dasu."~ {Even I don't know why... I want you!}  
  
*He sees Yakumo giving him the puppy-dog eyes again*  
  
Mushra: ^_^ *to himself with a small smile* ~"Dakishimete agetakute watashi. . ."~ {Gonna hold you now, all mine now, it don't matter how. . . }  
  
Yakumo: ~"Motto yasashiku suru."~ {Don't you see, it's just me. . . I need you!}  
  
*He moves to sit next to her, almost tripping over his own feet twice. STILL blushing!*  
  
Yakumo: *Quietly, blushing pink and looking away* ~"Dakishimete hoshii no ni watashi. . ."~ {C'mon hold me now, real tight now, let me show you how. . . }  
  
*Gently grips her chin to make her turn to look at him*  
  
Mushra: ~"Egao umakunai no!"~ {Fine I say, have your way. . . I love you!}  
  
(End song)  
  
Yakumo gasps, looking at him in shock.  
  
Their eyes meet. . .  
  
"Honto, Mushra-chan?" she asked. "Do you. . . really love me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Hai, Yaku-chan. with all my heart. . ."  
  
Slowly, they started to move their heads forward, towards one another when-  
  
"WOOHOO! GO MUSHRA!!!"  
  
They jumped apart as the named Enterran looked up in a tree to see Saago sitting up there with a grin. . . and a camera.  
  
"I MUST say, that was quite a sweet little duet!" The large cat said from their other side, sitting in his own tree.  
  
With his own camera.  
  
"Maybe we could have you two singing it again and put it on a CD!"  
  
"Grr." Mushra, really really really really really really really really really really really REALLY really really really really MAD at the interruption between his and Yakumo's quality time, went hyper mode.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU PUT ON A CD!!! HOW ABOUT PUT ON A GRILL!!!!???" Hyper Mushra raised his hand. "FLAMING INFERNO!!!"  
  
The two jumped out of the way of the unusually large fire attack and started running for their lives through the forest as fast as they could while laughing, Mushra hot (nu pun intended) on their tail (or, in Saago's case, cape), blasting them with more fire.  
  
"COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THOSE CAMERAS!!!"  
  
"NOT A CHANCE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
KABOOM!  
  
"GAAAAHHH!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Yakumo sweatdropped as her three guardians circled the forest several times, looking down at the sleeping kittens inside a shutdown Hakuba with a sigh.  
  
"I have a feeling that this journey is gonna be a VE-ERY LOOOOONNNNGGGGGG one. . ."  
  
Slowly, she grins.  
  
"But. . . as long as there's love. . . no need to panic!"  
  
. . .  
  
"Right?"  
  
KABOOM!!!  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok, so that was kinda weird. . . probably not one of my better ideas. . . but, I'd still like a little feedback.  
  
Maybe I could do a sequel using 'The Ballad of Ranma and Akane'. . . that's a cute song, too! ^_~  
  
Ah, oh well. . .  
  
LONG LIVE MUSHRA/YAKUMO!!!  
  
. . .  
  
AND LONG LIVE ME/SAAGO!!!!!! ^_^ Gomen. . . I just had to get that out. . . (Yes, I AM A SAAGO FAN!!!) I'm working on a self-insertion for Shinzo, too, please keep an eye out for that one, too!  
  
Ja!  
  
-Sakurako Yume 


End file.
